


闭眼做朋友

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ghost story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 一则鬼故事





	闭眼做朋友

从Spock小的时候他就知道，只要他在自己的屋子里闭上眼睛，无论是冥想，睡觉还是单纯的放松，总会有一个人注视着他，他能感受到那个未知生物的视线，听到他轻微的呼吸声，有规律的心跳声，还有偶尔的吞咽。

如果他闭眼的时间太长，那个声音就会离他的越来越近，届时会有一名男子的声音响起。Spock从未听懂那是什么语言，即便他能，他也无法分清那么混沌的声音。他发现那个声音的语调会像一个有感生物一样变化，大部分时候Spock都能感受到那其中包含的惊惧与怨恨。那声音包含无比强烈负面的情感，以至于Spock经常感觉那些语义不清的断句能够穿透他的皮肤进入他的血液与内脏。

Spock第一次与父母分床睡的时候，只要一闭上眼睛，“他”就在注视着他，呼吸。Spock也曾经因为恐惧告诉父母不要留下自己一人，也曾经告诉过父母那个“他”的事情，然而没有任何证据能证明那种只能被Spock感知到的不自然力量存在。

在他离开瓦肯来到地球的时候，“他”如影随形，“他”带给Spock的精神压力已经开始影响到Spock的精神屏障。

Spock曾以为自己会永远这么被纠缠，被腐蚀。

直到有一天Sarek告诉Spock，自己也许知道那是什么。塔尔苏斯IV惨剧发生时Sarek曾作为官方人员去过那里，在那里他遇见了一个奄奄一息的小男孩，他骨瘦嶙峋，因为长时间的饥饿而患有多种严重的疾病，医疗，却有着明亮的蓝眼睛，有个可爱的名字，叫Jim。

医生无力回天，Jim衰竭的太严重了。那男孩看着Sarek说：“叔叔，我想活。”   
于是Sarek跟他讲了他有一个与他年龄相仿的儿子，叫Spock，他告诉Jim他会每年去拜访他，给他讲Spock的生活。他告诉Jim不要怕，死亡后的世界没有饥饿和病痛，男孩点点头，用尽了全身的力气。

他的眼睛还未闭上，就死去了。

Sarek说：“吾儿，我为我未曾认真对待你的话而感到抱歉。也许你可以和Jim交谈，他是个…听话的孩子。”

当天，Spock在一个空无一人的房间闭上眼睛，听着那个轻轻的带着杂音的呼吸声响起，他不知道自己有没有准备好和一个未知的亡魂交谈，但是他明白“他”从未故意伤害过他。

Spock开口，眼前一片黑暗，轻浅的呼吸声离他越来越近，越来越近。


End file.
